crimson tears
by KuroTenshi-Kitsune-lover
Summary: with just a letter kakashi's world is turned upside down as he finds out that he has a sister. who is she? who is after her? and how will she affect the lives of the ninja of konoha?


Crimson Tears

Chapter one

_I hate paperwork_, thought Tsunade as she shifted through the twenieth stack of paper. _I can't believe I agreed to take this job four years was I thinking?_ As she continued her musings she noticed a letter in front of her addressed to the current Hokage. "Hmm… What's this?,"said Tsunade as she opened the letter and started to read. When she finished her face was controted into a look of surprise and panic. " Shuzine, get Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Shikamaru, and Kiba here right now," yelled the Hokage with a slight temor in her voice. " Yes, ma'am," said her assitant as she hurried away.

Twenty minutes later the six people she asked for was there plus Gaara of the sand, who was standing quietly beside Naruto. "Why did you ask for us Hokage-sama," asked Kakashi not looking up from his book he was reading. " Well, I got a letter for you here," Tsunade said holding up the letter she had read just thirty minutes before. "ok, what's that to do with us here baa-chan," asked Naruto.

"Just read it and see," she stated. "ok I will," said Kakashi,picking up the letter from her desk. A minute laterhe started to read it.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Oh how I missed you, my darling son. If you are reading this then I'm dead. I sorry if we left you alone in the village after the kyuubi attack but your sister and I were captured by enemy ninja for five years. We escaped when your sister was nine but we had no idea where we were at. But right now that doesn't matter. I need you to go find your sister and help her. She is very powerful now but her enemy is ruthless and she is already injured in body and soul. If they find her im afraid that she will not be able to save herself. As I write this your sister, Kagome is in the forest somewhere by the village. Please help her. I will always love you._

– _Kendra Hakate _

As Kakashi finished reading this, he looked up with tears in his eyes to find the others gaping at him. " What? Let's go we have to find my sister," and with that said he took off into the forest quickly followed by the other six.

Chapter two

She was running as fast as she could but with her leg injured they were quickly gaining._ Why? First they kidnapp me then they come after me after two years and killed my friends and makeshift family right in front of me, then my mother…_ she thought not even realizing that there was tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision.

Suddenly she tripped and felt something cut her face. "Well,well,well look at what we have here. It seems we finally caught up with you, demon lover," the man said as she sneered. " yes, you know. You've caused us a lot of trouble with our master when you escaped. I think we should punish you before we bring you to our master. What do you think Kija," said the the man from behind me. " well I think that it sounds fun, taija," said kija as he reached down and stroked the inside of her thigh._ " _move your hand or you will regret the day you were ever born," kagome venemonously spit out while anaylzing her two captors for weaknesses. "what do you think your going to do your out of chakra and no bodies around to hear your screams for help," he said as he leered at her; his gaze sliding over her body's he said this she started to panic and reached for one of the kunai on the ground next to her, thinking of ways she could get out of the situation. _I think I can kill them but they would have to be distracted,_ she thought when a voice rang out in the clearing. " what do you think your doing to my sister."

_That will do it_, thought kagome as the turned to look at the person who said that, faster than they could see, she grabbed the kunai and appeared in front of them, the kunai turned away from her body, crimson blood dripping off the blade. Before they say anything blood sprayed into the air drenching her in it, " I hope you burn in hell you motherfuckers." As she said that she she slowly turned around to see who called her their sister. What she saw made her faint but not before saying two words " Kakashi, my brother."

" what do you think your doing to my sister," I shouted as I saw her lying on the ground with cuts all over her and saw that her clothes were ripped and barley hanging on her small frame. As I said this they turned to look at me and as I was about to attack she appeared in front of the two nins holding a kunai in the attack postion with blood dripping from the blade. She look at the two and said I hope you burn in hell you motherfuckers. My sister then turned to me and said kakashi, my brother before falling on the ground. the ninja with me were by me in a second and staring at her curiously. "so, this is your sister kakashi-sensei," asked Naruto.

" yes she is but how did she managed to kill to jounin ninjas with no chakra so quickly and quietly even with a distraction,that is a near impossible situation. I didn't even see her move until she was in front of me. Did you guys," he asked them to which his response was a chrous of no's all around before he picked her up and started to head back to konoha


End file.
